Technical Field
This application is generally related to medical devices, and more particularly, to surgical access systems that include wound retractors.
Description of the Related Art
Wound retractors are used to expand or retract a surgical incision or natural orifice. Some wound retractors comprise a polymer film sheath disposed between an inner and outer ring. In use, the inner ring is inserted into a body cavity, such as an abdominal cavity, and the film is anchored to the outer ring under tension. The tensioned film stretches the incision or orifice, thereby improving access to the cavity. The polymer film sheath also lines the incision or opening, thereby protecting the soft tissue from contamination and/or physical damage.